This invention relates generally to physical therapy devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus and kit that provides for range of motion therapy directed to the hip and knee joints of a person.
Exercises that strengthen the muscles of the back and abdomen are the best kind of preventative medicine for back problems. Once injured, back problems can persist for months or years and result in significant financial loss, whether that loss is from medical treatment or simply being incapable of working. Often, a person with back pain, such as may be caused by inflammation from an injury, can find relief from cold therapy and gentle range of motion exercises that move a person's hips and knee joints. Cold therapy is known to reduce inflammation. Unfortunately, it may be difficult for a person with a back injury to apply cold therapy where it is needed or to coordinate range of motion exercises.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a therapy band that enables a person to perform simple range of motion exercises while laying on the floor or bed. Further, it would be desirable to have a therapy band that enables a person to easily apply cold therapy to an affected area while performing low-impact range of motion exercises. In addition, it would be desirable to have a therapy band and accessory elements that help a person maintain core stability while performing range of motion exercises.